Okurimono for you
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, el nuevo chico en una escuela japonesa se siente abatido al ver como los pupitres de sus compañeros se encuentran adornados ese 14 de febrero... ¡El puede ser tan bishounen como los demás! / Bad summary, entra y dale una oportunidad.


Hola minna! Bueno aquí LiNekoWeillch con otra de sus locuras(?) ...Antes que nada me gustaría decir que este es el primer fic hetero que escribo y al parecer publico xD ... pero bueno Siempre hay una primera vez. Y es obvio que esta fue mi primer shoujo... caray xD.

Se supone que debe de ser romántica y bonita. No soy muy adepta a está pareja (si, le voy mas al FrUK) pero fue un antojo que desee complacerme, porque bueno... son bastante lindos, ¡lo acepto!

También eso de manejar japoneses no es lo mio ;_; aunque los tsunderes si, los hermanos Japón no me salen... ningún asiático a decir verdad...por lo que pudo quedar OOC.

En fin, dejándome de lamentar espero y ...sea de agrado *espero no estar hablando solo con el internet xD*

Así que comenzaré con esto.

**Axis Powers, World Series & Beautiful World no son mios, nada de los nombres, personajes diseños ni idiomas. Lo unico que es de mi autoria es el trama de esta fic. **

_Advertencia: AsaSaku. Intento de Fluff y Warm and Fuzzy Feeling. Oneshot. Posible OoC_

* * *

**Okurimono for you**

_AsaSaku fic._

No era que le importará mucho el día de hoy, tampoco que todos sus compañeros hubiesen recibido un presente, a él no le afectaba para nada…o eso quería aparentar.

Sabía perfectamente que ese día solo era significativo y que muchos chicos tampoco habían recibido un chocolate de parte de la chica que les gustaba…aunque claro todos esos coloridos envoltorios sobre los pupitres de los demás le hacían perder un poco la esperanza.

Sus esmeraldas orbes se perdían en un punto en el infinito de aquel cielo, lleno de esponjosas nubes, que solo le hacían deprimirse más.

"Que tienen los otros chicos que no tenga yo", "quizá a la chica que le gusto es sumamente tímida", "Soy igual de bishounen que los demás", "puede que se sienta confundida porque soy extranjero… ¡eso ha de ser!" Se intentaba aferrar a esas palabras de consuelo, aunque no lo aceptara se sentía abatido…"y si son mis cejas…"

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, tomo el libro más cercano que tenía y comenzó a hojearlo sin interés alguno, solo para pasar el tiempo del receso.

Había llegado hacía pocos meses a Japón desde Inglaterra, no tenía un gran número de amigos y tampoco se había dado a la tarea de socializar. Sólo había hablado con la presidente del consejo estudiantil, una chica de orígenes alemanes que a pesar de ser asiática conservaba mucho de sus raíces, la castaña que siempre la seguía y la sub presidente, una muchacha de baja estatura, ojos castaños y cabello negro, corto y adornado con una flor; su nombre Honda Sakura.

Era ella con quien más veces había hablado, convivido y hasta creído que le gustaba…pero al parecer había pensado de más. Le era doloroso saber que aquel amor era unilateral…

–Oye Kirkland… –su ensoñación terminó cuando la voz de la presidente escolar se anexo a sus pensamientos, Arthur bajo el libro y la miro desconcertado, la chica que era rubia como él le entrego una notita–me dijeron que te la pasará… es todo. – hizo una seña despidiéndose y volvió al grupo donde estaban sus amigas, Arthur simplemente no había podido no mirar hacia aquel trio de chicas, observando que Sakura tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, una bolsa colorida de regalo y una castaña dándole ánimos…

–Tal vez ella aún no tiene valor de entregar ese obsequio– solo pensó en lo afortunado que era aquel chico, desdoblo con cuidado la notita de papel amarillo que había obtenido, leyendo en un inglés un tanto malo, una pequeña invitación para esperar a alguien en la planta baja después de clases.

La campana de clases sonó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

_O-O _

Quien era él para no aceptar la invitación de un alguien anónimo después de clases, al final de cuentas no se sentía muy entusiasmado con llegar a casa, no con la loca familia que tenía. Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el lugar acordado en el tiempo correcto, así como había sido indicado. Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se desplazaba despacio por aquel pasillo, observando el cielo volverse amarillo y a los alumnos que aun quedaban dentro de algunos salones. Sin pensarlo mucho ya se encontraba en aquellas escaleras enfrente del salón de Economía Domestica. Arthur se sentó en los escalones sin prestar atención a nada en especifico, solo esperando y esperanzado de que no fuese una de las crueles bromas que solía jugarle el emancipado de sus hermanos.

Cerro los ojos suavemente mientras se recargaba sobre sus codos en el escalón siguiente, dejando caer sobre su rostro la amarillenta luz que la ventana dejaba entrar.

–Asa-kun?– pregunto una delicada voz, en bajito y con timidez; él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Detrás de el de cabellos rubios se encontraba una dulce jovencita de cuerpo menudo, cabello negro, corto y adornado por una flor. Su tez pálida con un leve color amarillo en ella se encontraba sonrojada. Arthur se levantó al instante subiendo las escaleras hasta alcanzarla.

–ah! Sakura-chan! –con aquel tono inglés que tenía al hablar, las palabras japonesas con sus sufijos parecían extrañamente revoltosas –N-no creí encontrarte aquí– dijo con sinceridad, mientras sus esmeraldas orbes reposaban en su sonroso.

–Yo... quería decirle que...–sin embargo sus palabras no pudieron continuar, de pronto la chica hizo una especie de reverencia, mientras ponía enfrente de ella aquella envoltura de regalo que en el recreo había visto– por favor acéptalo .. es una muestra de mi gratitud por que siempre estas cuidando de mi...

Arthur no espero mucho para tomar entre sus manos el regalo, sonriendo suavemente

–thanks of lot! –fue lo único que logró decir después de ello –Sakura-chan...

Y...un mes después...

–ve~ ¿Sakura-chan, Arthur te envió un obsequio de respuesta? –le preguntó la castaña mientras veía interesada aquella pequeña caja de regalo que la japonesa tenía entre sus manos.

–hai...–susurró la asiática mientras le veía a los ojos, algo sonrojada –sin embargo, no es el regalo... es como se comportó al dármelo –una suave sonrisa se marco en sus labios y en sus ojos– supongo que fue un lindo detalle sus acciones

La rubia de esas dos solo las miraba, mientras le pasaba un regalo a las manos de la castaña y caminaba como si nada hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Estaba muy en sus recuerdos el como Arthur le había dado un obsequio de correspondencia aquel día, con las mejillas rosas a mas no poder, sus gruesas cejas bastante juntas y las mejillas hinchadas, como un lindo tsundere sacado de algún manga. Sakura no podía simplemente no dejar de sonreír le cálidamente cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con el rubio...y este no dudaba en apartar la mirada mientras se despeinaba un poco mas.

* * *

_¿Algun reclamo o regalo que deseen hacerme? Por favor deja tu review! Eso le da de comer a mis hijos! _


End file.
